New Perspectives
by AbiLucyOwen
Summary: What if Draco hadn't followed in his ancestors footsteps and was sorted into Gryffindor instead? How different would our story have been? Follow Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and others through their years at Hogwarts in this story. Rated for possible language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

I definitely will continue my other fics, I've not abandoned them! My five month old is keeping me busy and it's hard to get a chance to write (especially since my hard drive decided to stop working) so bear with me. I had to get this out before I forgot though!

Prologue

Draco strutted into the Great Hall behind his fellow first years, scoffing at the way they whispered excitedly about the ceiling or which house they would be in. Would he really have to put up with these idiots all year round?

As the students stopped and the hat infront of them began to sing, Draco thought back to his conversation with Harry Potter just moments before. How dare he speak to him like that? He couldn't believe he'd choose a Weasley over him!

Outraged and lost in thoughts, he hadn't heard students begin to be sorted into houses.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called, and a frantic bushy haired girl walked slowly up to the sorting hat. He recognised her from the train, asking if anyone had seen the disgusting toad that belonged to Longbottom.

"GRYFFINDOR"

She made her way over to the correct table, grinning from ear to ear as her new housemates cheered. Draco rolled his eyes. They were so loud!

"Goyle, Gregory!"

The hat had barely touched the large boys head when it called out;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Though not as loud as Gryffindor (which Draco was glad of, since he knew this was the house he would be sorted into), the group of students at the Slytherin table applauded their new housemate, patting him on the back as he walked past them to the far end of their table to sit next to Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass, who were also both first years. Draco allowed his thoughts to wander, as the group of first years got steadily smaller.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Confidentiality, the young blonde walked up to the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head, and awaited the shabby things decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Well how was it? I'm going to try and write another chapter to be out either tonight or tomorrow (as well as gather inspiration for my other fics) but please let me know what you think?

Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco sat dumbfounded on the stool, as a small few students from the Gryffindor table clapped slowly. Gryffindor? There was no way. It must be some sort of joke. He couldn't really have been sorted in any other house than Slytherin. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, indicating that he should continue on to his new houses' table so the sorting could continue. He sulked his way over, sitting at the very end of the table, as far from his housemates as possible. He ignored the rest of the sorting, and when the food magically appeared on the table in front of him, he just stared at it.

"The food is delicious you know, you should try it," the bushy haired girl from the train said kindly to him, as she moved to sit opposite him. Draco merely shrugged, picking up a chicken leg and biting in, savouring it's juicy taste. It really wasn't that bad.

"It's okay," he replied, staring at the girl.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she stretched her hand out over the food and he shook it politely.

"Draco Malfoy. I don't believe I've heard of the Granger family," Draco thought aloud, and Hermione laughed.

"Unless you go to a dentist in Heathgate you wouldn't have!"

"What's a dentist? Are your parents muggle?" Draco practically sneered. Great, the only person who had spoke to him was a muggleborn!

"The simple explanation is that they fix people's teeth. And yes they are," Hermione smiled, helping herself to some treacle tart as dessert appeared. Draco helped himself to a slice of apple pie in silence, no longer sure how to respond to the girl in front of him. Hermione merely shrugged and began talking to a redhead (it just had to be another of the Weasley's, he felt like he was surrounded by them,) that sat on her right, Potter soon joining their conversation from Draco's side of the table.

After a few notices from Professor Dumbledore, he sent them all to bed and the Gryffindor Prefect (definitely a Weasley) lead them up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He trudged up the last flight of stairs from the common room to his dormitory, ignoring the whispers from his dorm mates. Draco found his trunk at the foot of the bed nearest the door and took no time to climb into bed, fully robed and pulled over his curtains on his four poster bed angrily, sulking for at least an hour before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Draco awoke still feeling tired, and went to get dressed in the bathroom. Once ready for the day, he packed his bag with every textbook he owned not knowing what classes he had that day but refusing to walk back upstairs more than necessary.

He began his long descent back down to the Great Hall, getting stuck in the trick stairs once and lost a total of 5 times before he finally relented and asked a passing Ravnclaw where to go. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Draco piled bacon, sausages and a fried egg on his plate and ate it quickly, trying to block out the shouting and laughing of his housemates around him. Owls soon came flooding in and Draco saw his families majestic bird fly toward him, bringing a small hamper which contained several of his favourite sweets and a letter. Ignoring the treats for the moment he opened his letter.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I hope you are well. It is not the same with you now at Hogwarts, for the Manor feels far too quiet. I cannot wait for Christmas to have you back._

 _When we didn't receive a letter last night from you, we spoke to Severus to make sure everything was okay and he informed us of your House placement. I will not lie, your father is not happy that you are not in Slytherin. I however am trying to see good in this. You are my only son and I will not lose anyone else._

 _Please write soon._

 _Your Mother, Narcissa Malfoy_

At his mother's words Draco perked up a little. He had expected both his parents to be angry at him (though he really had no control over the matter), and while surprised at his mother's reaction he was glad to see she was trying for him. It wasn't often she shown her kind side, reserving such emotion only for family, but Narcissa Malfoy did have a nice side. Sliding his letter into his book bag, Draco took his timetable from Professor McGonagall, who was walking down the table giving them out, and noticed he had transfiguration first. Taking note of what classes he had that day, he sighed picking up his gift from home and heaving his heavy bag back on his shoulder. He had to put some of his books away, there was no way he was carrying them all around for the rest of the day.

Returning to Gryffindor tower was much easier than finding his way down and before long he was on his way back down the stairs (who could walk these everyday?). Finding his transfiguration classroom however was even harder than finding his way to breakfast that morning. Looking at his expensive strap watch, he knew he was late. "Hey! Are you looking for Transfiguration as well?" Someone shouted behind him, and he turned to find Potter running after him.

"I fail to see how that concerns you Potter," Draco glared at the boy who was now in front of him.

"Well it may be easier to find it together, and we're going to the same place either way," Harry shrugged. Sighing Draco began walking again, waiting for Harry to follow. "I know that whole thing before the sorting made things a bit weird, but we are going to have to live with each other for the next seven years," Harry added as the walked down a first floor corridor, "Maybe we could start over?" Draco turned to see the dark haired boy's hand outstretched.

"What me, you and Weasley, all friends for life?" Draco scoffed. Who did this guy think he was? Harry sighed.

"I just figured it might make our lives easier. I think it's this one," Harry said, pushing open a door to reveal the rest of the Gryffindor first years, Professor McGonagall no where in site, though a cat sat on her desk, as if watching the students infront of it. Harry raced in taking a seat next to Ron, and Draco grudgingly taking the one next to him as it was the only untaken seat.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she saw you were late?" Ron said to Harry not so quietly. Suddenly the cat leaped off of the desk and before it could hit the floor, it turned into Professor McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant!"

* * *

I can't believe the response to the prologue already! I'm so glad people like it! I will reply to everyone shortly. This chapter would have been out last night but I fell asleep writing it. Let me know what you think :)

Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer \- I do not own anything except the plot bunnies that are messing with JK's way of story telling :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The weeks passed slowly for Draco as Halloween crept upon them. He still barely spoke to his housemates, and the only one trying now was Hermione. Draco kept brushing her off, or just plain ignoring her, unsure of how to react around her. She was somewhat of a conundrum to the pale boy. His father had told him that muggleborns were stupid, illiterate, unworthy of the magic they stole and many more unkind things, especially compared to a pureblood.

However Hermione was none of these. Intelligent and better at using magic than practically every in their year, possible several students in older years too, she was nothing that he was expecting. He just didn't understand, his father couldn't be wrong, he couldn't have lied to him?

He knew what his father would say; that she's tricked everyone into thinking she's better than she is (only not so politely). So Draco tried to stay neutral, not knowing what to believe.

Draco thought about everything that had happened the last few weeks. The Slytherins (and first year soon to be Slytherins), while nice to him in the train to Hogwarts, were horrible to him along with all the other Gryffindor students. They began taunting Neville in their first flying lesson, after the idiot had fell off of his broom and broke his arm. He had received a Rememberall from his grandmother that morning and dropped it. While Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, Theodore Nott flew up into the air, Potter on his tail, and threw the Rememberall onto the roof. Potter made a spectacular catch, and instead of being expelled, he was made the youngest seeker in a century! Oh the injustice. If it had been anyone else they would have been kicked out of school for sure.

Now he was sitting in Charms with his fellow housemates, partnered up with Lavender Brown, a giggly girl who talked non-stop about fashion and boys. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick." The class, with their feathers in front of them swished and flicked, but the feather merely lay on their desks. Looking around Draco saw that Harry and Seamus weren't having anymore luck. The latter had set fire to their feather and Harry had to use his hat to put it out.

"You're saying it wrong," he heard Hermione snap at her partner Ron on his left, "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o-_ sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

* * *

Draco was walking behind Potter and Weasley as they left the charms classroom. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he heard Ron tell Harry. "Shes a nightmare, honestly." Someone shoved past him, before knocking past the pair in front of him. He saw a glimpse of bushy hair run away from them as Harry said, "I think she heard you."

Neither of the three boys had seen Hermione since earliers incident, though they had heard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and refuse to come out. The hall was surrounded by thousands of bats swooping through the low black clouds of the ceiling, pumpkins scattering the hall.

Draco was helping himself to chicken and potatoes when Professor Quirrell, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," he gasped, before fainting.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories immediately! Staff please follow me to the Dungeons," he said calmly. Percy Weasley jumped into action, shouting at them all to follow him back to Gryffindors common room.

Heading up the stairs Draco stopped in his tracks. Hermione. No matter how confused he was when it came to her, he had to do something to warn her. Grabbing Harry's arm, he pulled him back Ron coming with him. "What Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Hermione," Draco retorted, and Harry gasped.

"She doesn't know! Come on!" He beckoned them to follow him down the corridor, unsure exactly where he was going. They weren't unsure for long. A scream came from a door on the far right of the corridor. The three of them ran towards the sound, bursting through the door to find Hermione cowering underneath one of the sinks, the troll banging his club down on the sinks next to the one sheltering her.

"Confuse it!" Draco shouted at the other two boys, as he picked up a broken pipe and threw it at the troll, who grunted barely noticing. Harry being either brave or stupid, Draco wasn't too sure, took a running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the trolls neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling in pain, the troll twisted and flailed it's club, with Harry clinging in for dear life. Ron, having no idea what else to do pulled out his own wand and cried the first spell that came to mind, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, on his owners head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry slowly got to his feet, shaking and out of breath as Hermione rose from her hiding place and walked over to the boys. "Is it - dead?" She asked.

"I don't think so, it's likely just knocked out," Draco replied, as Harry bend down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.

"Urgh - troll bogies," he exclaimed, wiping it on the troll's trousers.

The door slammed open and the four of them found themselves face to face with Professors' McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. "What on earth were you thinking," Professor McGonagall said, with fury in her eyes. "You're lucky you weren't killed!"

The boys stuttered, before Hermione spoke up, "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them," Hermione continued as her housemates stared at her, not believing she was telling a downright lie to a teacher. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now."

Professor McGonagall looked between the four of them, "Well in that case, 5 points shall be taken from Gryffindor. The rest of your House is finishing the feast in the Gryffindor tower. If you're not hurt at all, I suggest you join them."

Hermione scurried out of the bathroom without a backwards glance, and Professor McGonagall turned to the trio left in front of her. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could've taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor 5 points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." The boys didn't need to be told twice. Harry, Draco and Ron trudged out of the bathroom and up to the Gryffindor common room, stopping only to give the Fat Lady the password (Pig Snout). Hermione stood just inside the door waiting for them. There was a very embarrassing pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates of food from the leftover Halloween feast.

But from that moment on the four of them became close friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll was one of them.

* * *

Some of this chapter was take straight from the book (hence my late disclaimer which I had previously forgotten.) 3 chapters out in less than 24 hours! While I am not likely to be this quick with updates I'm having so much fun writing this, and the response I'm getting is just incredible! Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows, not this fic but all of mine. I wouldn't have anyone to write for it it weren't for you all!

To my guest reviewer - Draco is a coward, but everyone can't be brave when it matters. Yes he's not perfect, and he's not going to change overnight but hopefully you enjoy reading his journey!

Let me know what you all think!

Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Christmas holidays were soon upon the quartet. The months since Halloween had been eventful to say the least. They had found that Snape had been bitten, they assumed, by the three-headed dog that Hermione, Ron and Harry had stumbled upon with Neville a few weeks before the troll incident, Ron and Harry saying Snape must be after what ever fluffy was guarding, ("I don't care what you say, he's my godfather. I trust that he's not trying to steal whatever it is!") Harry had had his first Quidditch match, in which his broom had been cursed and Hermione ended up setting Snape on fire to stop him, ("I know it looks bad, but I don't think he hates Harry _that_ much,") and Harry had won the match for Gryffindor by almost swallowing the snitch. Hagrid let out a few weeks ago that whatever fluffy was hiding was safe, and it was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. The four of them had been searching relentlessly for a mention of him in any book in they could get their hands on since, with no luck.

Draco had decided, meeting his mother on the platform off the Hogwarts Express and having Hermione hug him goodbye ("Merry Christmas Draco!"), that he would search the Manors library top to bottom. There just had to be a mention of this Flamel man somewhere.

His mother had other ideas.

"You have been at school since September and I have had three letters. Three Draco!" Narcissa scolded, as she stepped out of the fireplace, wiping the soot from her robes.

"I'm sorry mother, I am. I've been really busy though! I promise I'll write more," Draco said.

"Good. Your father wanted me to tell you that he has business in Paris, so he may not be here during your school holidays I'm afraid," Narcissa looked at her son, awaiting his reaction. Draco sighed. He hadn't heard from his father since before he had went to Hogwarts.

"It's fine."

"Tell me about Gryffindor, and you're friends," deciding to quickly change the subject, Narcissa lead the pair into the parlour, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Draco's plush armchair he had insisted on when he was 8. Two house elves appeared silently, placing a tea tray and a tier plate of biscuits, cakes and finger sandwiches on the small table in between the sofa and chair.

Draco told his mother of Harry, Ron and Hermione (using first names only), how his grades where going and what the Gryffindor common room was like in comparison to how she had told him the Slytherin common room was decorated.

"So this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger yes? Severus told me," Narcissa smirked, as Draco looked alarmed.

"Yes well..."

"Did you think I'd have a problem with your friends?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, the Weasleys and Malfoys have always hated each other," Draco replied sheepishly.

"That doesn't mean you have to continue the feud my boy. And I take it you didn't mention Miss Granger's last name because of her parentage?"

"Father is always going on about how muggleborns aren't worthy of magic, and we with pureblood are better than them! He said their beneath us, illiterate and have dirty blood! But Hermione is the smartest person I know and I didn't want to be told I couldn't speak to her.." Narcissa cut Draco off.

"He's not here. I'm going to be honest Draco, since its just the two of us. This had taken me a long time to realise Draco, but muggleborns are just the same as you and I. The only difference is they don't have magical parents."

"You don't talk to muggleborns mother, you must think otherwise," Draco said.

"Actually I speak to one. Your father would never allow it if he knew, you know that. But I reached out to my sister, your aunt, when you got sorted into Gryffindor. She married a muggleborn you know," Narcissa stated pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Really?" Draco was stunned.

"In fact, I was planning on asking if you'd like to meet them? Since you're father won't be here for Christmas I was thinking of inviting them and their daughter over for the day," Narcissa smiled, "Andromeda and her daughter were both Hufflepuffs. I think Ted was as well if I recall. They helped me see it didn't matter which house you were in."

"I think I'd like that," Draco smiled back at his mother.

* * *

A/N ~ I know it's short, but I felt it would be too long if I included Christmas as well so that will be next! I'm likely to jump through first and second year quickly, just as a heads up! As always let me know what you think.


End file.
